


Tribe: A Modern Dead Man's Party Story

by DisgloGhoul



Series: Tribe: A Modern Dead Man's Party Story [2]
Category: Dead Man's Party - Six Flags
Genre: #frightfest, #sixflags, #sixflagsgreatadventure, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgloGhoul/pseuds/DisgloGhoul
Summary: Original idea given by my friend and fellow writer http://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeIvy ( Go check out her writings. She's fantastic )In a small cal-de-sac in small town Jackson, New Jersey, four separate families live out their lives every moment of every day even when times become tough. Enter each of their lives through the stories written out. Cry, laugh, and love each character as they unravel things about each one of them and love a moment to last a lifetime.





	1. The Beginning of Summer Vacation

_"Can you hear me son? You need to stay with us. We're taking you to the hospital now!"_

_"Mommy... I'm scared mommy. It hurts."_

_Through his blurry eyesight, which slowly faded to black, he only saw the view above him. It changed from grey, to blue sky, then back to grey. Due to the throbbing pain in his head, the young teenager could not remember what had happened to him. All he felt in the moment was the pain. He coughed. Red splotches filled the inside of the mask he wore over his face._

_"We got a 15 year old boy severely beaten by a group of older classmates. Possible severe concussion along with internal bleeding and broken ribs. He'll need imaging and surgery."_

_"Any_ _witnesses?"_

_"Yes, a bypasser. She said she saw the boys run off after she called out to them. Yet, by the time she reached Colt he had already been severely injured."_

_"The police and his parents will need to be notified. For now, lets get him into surgery."_

_The boy became frightened, "Please don't hurt me."_

_Going unheard, the boy now found himself underneath a bright bluish white light, the mask he wore soon was replaced by a larger mask. Squinting his eyes, the boy yipped at the pinch of something sharp going into his skin. A rush of warm liquid mixed with his blood causing the boy to become drowsy. "Mommy.... I want Mommy." Before slipping into sleep, he heard a  woman speaking to him in a soft caring voice. "Its alright son. Don't be afraid. You'll feel much better when you wake up." Just like his mother's voice, it sounded like a lullaby with each word she spoke. It was not long before the boy fell into a deep sleep._

_"_ Ringgggggggg...." 

     The bell rang loudly waking Colt Stidolph from his flashback. How long had it been, the boy thought to himself looking around at the other students who rushed out of the room. Not aware of what was happening around him, Colt shook his head, which still hurt from the accident, and stood from his seat. It was the final bell of the school year indicating summer vacation had begun. Filling in like a herd of cattle, noise echoed hitting every crack and cranny. Some students rushed to their lockers in a mad rush to gather their belongings while some abandoned the building the moment their teachers released them. However, a small group remained behind for one last after school book club. As the book club's president, Colt, at the sound of the alarm, finished packing his backpack. As a young man with major O.C.D challenges, order was very important to him. Rechecking his notes, assignments, and pencils, Colt smiled at his own satisfaction.

Fixing his glasses, he rubbed his hands together up and down quickly before reaching behind him for his black TravelTeen backpack. He knew that the members of his book club were waiting for him out by the lockers, however he also knew his mother wanted him home by 5 even on days he had book club meetings. Pulling at the collar of his striped green button-down shirt, he maneuvered through the corridors up to the teacher's desk. "Uh... si…r," he stuttered trying to speak clearly to his English Lit teacher, "Th…e read...ing lis..t?"

The teacher, who was distracted by gathering his own stacks of paperwork, paused giving the young student a look. "You really want that list son?" his teacher asked, "That is a lot of reading. I'm pretty sure a young man like you rather be outside during summer vacation with his friends."

Colt shrugged his shoulders. Personally, he did not like talking to anyone outside of his family unless it was necessary. Since released from the hospital, after nearly 2 months of intense recovery from a tragic event caused by a group of bullies, Colt's personally changed drastically. At one time he had been very social. But both the concussion and the psychological damage possessed the young boy. How embarrassing it was too. Everyone in school, including the staff, knew of the attack. Many times before did his mom mention homeschooling yet Colt's stubbornness managed to keep him in school for he became determined to go to a top college one day for an English major. For now though, he had to survive high school. 

After receiving the reading list, Colt said his goodbyes and headed to his locker to gather some last minute belongings. The halls now were filled with half the number of students there was earlier so Colt was able to breathe a little easier.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the school, two boys gathered their belongings. Both around the same age, the two boys differed in hight, looks, and personality. The first boy was tall. His outfit consisted of a brown spotted hoodie, a pair of striped purple pants, and an antique baseball cap. His hair, brown like his eyes, sat in a messy style. Freckles painted his face almost blending in with the color of his dark skin. The second boy, a little shorter than his friend, stood at the height of maybe 5'4. His eyes shimmered a green hue and his blonde hair, which was mixed with colors of purple, pinks, and a little yellow, fell in front of his face. The outfit he wore stayed simple: a winter jacket with a faux fur trim, a pink shirt underneath, a heart shaped locket, and brown pants. While getting their belongings, the two boys, Kevin Watson and Ben Oritz, wanted for their friend to show as they often walked home in a trio. "Where is he?" Kevin asked leaning up against a nearby locker, "Colt never takes this long." 

"Perhaps he went home already. You know he does that often when he has headaches." Ben suggested closing his empty locker. The two boys made their way down the hall. 

"Not like him," Kevin responded fixing his loose backpack string, "Besides, his mother would kill us if he walked home alone." 

Ben nodded in agreement. "Then lets find him" 

Meanwhile, about a mile or two away from the high school, in a small neighborhood called StallionRidge Valley, a small cal-de-sac sat quietly in peace. Nothing ever happened here and that was the way the families came to love it. No one bothered them and they bothered no one. Eight different houses sat in a circle formation around the black paved street all varying in size and color. One thing the eight houses shared in common was the formation of flowers. Many hummingbirds or butterflies gathered here during spring to fest on the nectar. 

Humming to herself, a woman, perhaps around the age of 34, carefully tended to her plants. Gardening, out of her list of hobbies, took up most of her time before her son came home from school. The summer butterflies were coming in and she felt determined to prepare the flowers. Much like her own son, Danielle Stidolph would do anything to protect the things she loves. Pulling herself up to a kneeling position, she stretched her back deciding to take a break. Reaching for her glass of lemonade, she removed her dirt stained gloves. That was when she caught sight of her watch. 4:59. Where on earth was her son? Standing to her feet, she walked down her driveway glancing down the street for any sign of the boys. None of them were exactly drivers yet, but the thought concerned Danielle even more. "Danielle!"

The woman wearing glasses turned to see where the voice was coming from. Smiling, she waved at the woman with brown wavy hair who walked towards her from across the street. Danielle quickly cleaned off her dress to look presentable. "Good morning Angela," she responded with a smile, "Lovely day isn't?" 

"Quite," Angela responded approaching the woman dressed in a black dress with glasses, "Flowers look lovely. I appreciate you doing ours." 

"You are welcome," Danielle responded, "By the way, have you heard from the boys?" 

Angela shook her head, "They just got out of school, Danielle. I'm sure they are on their way home. No worries." 

Danielle nodded in agreement trying to keep her nerves under control. The truth was that ever since Colt came home from the hospital, she had not allowed him out of her eyesight. All during his recovery at home, she helped him with homework and kept him comforted during meetings with detectives and doctor appointments. Danielle worried deeply for him now for the one thing he had yet to do was testify. 


	2. Late Afternoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In late afternoons, anything can happen.

Manhattan, New York City

Since the day he was born, Matthew had always been a rebel. Growing up, Matthew had been tossed around like a rag doll from foster home to foster home with complaints that he was a trouble maker, a constant run away, and a bad influence on others. Now, he was living in a shelter in hopes that no one would adopt him again. Instead he was jobless, a high school dropout, and a gang member. Due to these facts, many in Jackson started spreading rumors about the young boy. His self-esteem became low. 

Yet, things became slightly hopeful when Matthew met the Watson family. Erin, Brent, and their son Kevin, while appearing like the other families, treated the salt and pepper haired boy with kindness. Money was the least thought on their minds which Matthew found to be a little strange. Yet doubt his stubbornness and questions, Matthew’s social worker required him to follow the rules, be respectful, and try to get along with the family. 

That summer morning, while hot and sticky, showed a picture of a beautiful day. A few clouds lingered in the bright blue sky as the breeze blew them towards the East. Birds sang their songs. From his window, Matt counted at least twenty cars pass by before a small white Honda pulled into the shelter’s driveway. Could that be possibly them? Matthew asked himself surprised that he was a little happy at the fact that a family finally adopted him. Leaning back, Matthew crossed his arms. “Dam,” he whispered seeing that the owners of the white Honda were not in fact his new family. However, a gentle voice caught Matthew’s attention. 

“Matthew?”

Matthew turned his head. Standing in the doorway, of his dorm, a middle-aged woman, probably couldn’t be more than 35 years old smiled sweetly. The woman wore a long dark purple dress with a pair of black flats. Her eyes brown and soft. Matthew bit the inside of his lip. The woman was Erin Watson and soon to be his adoptive mother.

“Hi dear,” the woman spoke, “Do you have everything ready?”

Matthew pointed to the single and only suitcase. 

“My husband is currently signing the last of your paperwork. I really hope this works out.” the woman spoke with a smile trying to distract her mind away from the boy’s one suitcase. It was clear that the boy did not have much with him. Lifting her head up, Erin clapped her hands together, “We’ll just have to take you to get some new clothing. Of course, it is up to you. We just want you to be comfortable.” 

“Hi dear. Hello Matthew, nice to see you,” a tall male spoke coming along to stand beside Erin, “Papers are signed. Mr. Raymond wishes to speak with us really quick before we take off.” 

Erin excused herself before leaving Matthew’s dorm. “That was… odd,” Matthew coughed, “… and I’m going to be living with this family? That sucks.” Moving to his bed, Matthew plopped down on the dark green and blue bed cover. The ceiling stained with coconut crème paint had several glow-in-the-dark stars. They did not belong to the salt and pepper teenager. From what he was told, the stars belonged to another young boy when the building belonged to a hospital. Matthew eventually grew used to seeing the glow-in-the-dark stars and never was bothered by it. Deciding to take a quick nap, Matthew closed his eyes. 

Meanwhile, back in New Jersey, Derek Oritz yawned. Nearly 10 hours of work finally caught up with him and all he wanted to do was go home. He knew his family wanted him to spend more time home, yet his job demanded all-nighters very often. This got Angela completely upset with Derek. Hurtful words, arguments, and tears were shed over the past few days. Even Ben sometimes got dragged into the arguments. However, Derek knew his wife was correct. Perhaps he did work too much. The proof came from his exhausted body. Yawning once more, Derek brought his fingers up to rub his sleep deprived eyes. 

It was nearly 6 o clock. Giving his spine a good stretch, Derek stood up. Glancing down at his unorganized desk, he sighed deeply at the thought of having to clean up. For 5 years now, Derek struggled with handling his locally owned lawyer job. For 3 of those 5 years, Derek was known as the best in the Jackson area. A lot of cases were even given to him if others could not handle them. That was where things got frustrating.   
Derek opened his brown briefcase. He honestly could not have cared less about organization as he threw a few papers, files, and pens inside. He was clearly exhausted. 

“Night Derek, see you tomorrow!” 

Giving no answer, Derek simply waved to his co-worker. He now had the entire two-story building all to himself. Most of his co-workers often left around 5:30 or 6:00, so this gave him plenty of time to work in complete silence… “Dad!” … perhaps not.   
As if a positive wall of light came bouncing in the room, a smile grew across Derek’s face. He turned around. Blonde hair with the veins colored purple, green, and red, big round blue eyes that could soften anyone’s heart with a simple look, and a style to call his own Ben was surely a special child. Yet, there was one downside that could not be overlooked. While Ben appeared to be like every other teenage boy, he had been diagnosed with a Metabolic Disorder known as, “Glycogen Storage Disease”. Unable to break down glycogen or sugar by himself, young Ben needed assistance. Medication and now a feeding tube, Derek could not help but think what his son was going through. Erasing the thought from his head, Derek smiled, 

“Ben,” he chuckled placing one hand on the boy’s dirty blond hair, “There’s my boy. How was school?” 

“Okay,” Ben answered honestly, “I’m just glad it was the last day. Are you finished with work? You are still coming to the doctor’s appointment with mom and I, aren’t you?” 

Doctor’s appointment? Biting his lower lip, Derek mentally slapped himself. How could he have forgotten his son’s doctor’s appointment today? Angela practically stressed several times over and over that this evening’s scheduled exam was very important. For his 15-year-old son, it would be his final one until he would receive his feeding tube. Ben never showed it, but Derek could read his son’s expressions easily like reading a book from cover to cover. His own son gave signals that he was a little scared of the idea of having surgery. 

Reaching for his briefcase and blue jacket, he pulled his son alongside him. With a reassuring smile, he chuckled, “Of course I’ll come. Perhaps afterwards we can go get some ice cream.” 

Giving a large smile, Ben ran ahead of his father. The idea of ice cream sounded delicious. However, upon opening the building’s double doors Ben froze. “Ben?” Derek asked, his voice concerning. Unable to hear his father call for him, Ben shifted forward using his left hand to lean on the oak wood door. Coughing a little, Ben’s right hand moved to clutch his abdomen tightly. Was it his abdominal pain again, Derek wondered approaching his son. 

With this certain disorder, abdominal pain was a symptom and quite common for his son to get. After many years of severe symptoms, Ben knew how to handle unexpected issues himself. The proof of that lay in how easily Ben recovered… however, that moment would turn completely different. 

“BEN!”


	3. Evenings on the Cal-de-Sac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lives happen differently yet somehow connect

8:45 PM 

With Kevin’s parents in New York City, Kevin stayed over at Colt’s house. Summer vacation finally had started for the young teenagers. Although a majority of other teenagers traveled, Kevin really did not mind staying home. 

That evening, a spaghetti dinner with a side of creaser salad was on the menu at Stidolph household. Danielle busied herself. Pulling apart the lettuce, she quickly rinsed the leaves off. 

“OH, COME ON! THAT’S CHEATING… AGAIN!! ANOTHER ROUND!” 

“I did not che…cheat. I…I’m just go...od.” 

Danielle grinned hearing her son and Kevin’s conversations from the upstairs media room. Chuckling, she reached over to the salad bowl. 

Danielle loved having the evenings to just herself and her son while her husband, Brian Stidolph, often worked the afternoon/evening shifts at the local bike repair shop. Of course, Brian knew his wife often wanted him at home. At that moment in his son’s life, family was what he needed. Danielle vividly remembered the day her son returned home from nearly two month’s stay in the intensive unit. Sleeping and pain medication every night, monthly doctor visits, therapy sessions… Colt became stressed. 

To Danielle, young Ben and Kevin were blessings in disguise. Since elementary school, the trio had stuck together through every moment. Even during Colt’s hospital days, his treatments and therapies became a more positive experience. Every so often the boys visited, bringing games, smiles, and laughter. Now that he was home safe, both Ben and Kevin practically moved into their home. Danielle could not have been happier. 

“Boys, dinner’s in 10!” 

“Okay mom!” Colt responded. 

Colt turned back to face the television screen. Popping a few popcorn kernels into his mouth, he leaned back against the leather couch. For the past hour, the two boys battled each other out with Mario Kart. It had been rumored within the cal-de-sac that Colt held the award for “Best Mario Kart player”. He knew all the secrets. No road challenged him. 

After winning his thousandth 1st place award, Colt threw the Wii system controller beside him. “Want to admit d... defeat?” Colt stuttered with a smile. 

“No,” Kevin huffed a little annoyed. “How, on earth, do you do it? You’re undefeatable.” 

“I just prac...tice. Come on, dinner time.” 

“Nah uh, you have to tell me!” Kevin threw his arms up chasing after the salt and peppered hair colored teen, “Seriously, did those nurses give you private lessons? You were never this talented beforehand. I forbid you to pass until you answer my questions.” 

Kevin playfully blocked the kitchen door, finding any excuse to keep Colt from passing without giving any kind of hint to his mysterious success. He smirked using his hand to lean freely on the door. Colt’s face expressionless. Wide eyed, Colt blinked. He’s really determined to learn, Colt thought. Reason as to why Colt knew this was because he had only seen Kevin like this when sports were involved. Now, the Watson boy never revealed his interest in sports publicly outside of his own family and friends, yet almost anyone could read him. Obviously, Kevin was one who favored the skills of Motorcycle sports especially that of racing. He couldn’t explain where the need for speed came from. All Kevin knew was that it was there. 

Colt crossed his arms, “Please m…move. I’m hung…ry.” 

“Tell me first and please don’t stutter. Stuttering just makes it more complicated to understand.” 

“I do..n’t stutter.” Colt replied trying to keep his stutter to a minimum. “Come on, I hear my mom calling.”

Colt roughly pushed past Kevin. An aroma of spices awakened his senses causing his silent stomach to growl obnoxiously. Coming up alongside Danielle, he instantly began carrying items necessary for eating. “Is d…ad going to be ho... home?” Colt asked from the dining table. That question made Danielle think. Glancing upwards at the grandfather clock, the ticking almost seemed torturous. Not too often did her husband stay so late at the music shop. He must have had a either a ton of paperwork to beat or a guitar to fix. Now, being the owner of a music shop had its perks, however it also had its downsides. Evenings passed silently when Brian wasn’t home which Danielle did not mind so much. Those moments she took the time to spend some quality one on one time with Colt. His therapy worked tremendously. With options like meditation, reading, music and/or animal therapy, Colt’s doctor began to believe that he would soon be off his medication. 

“Mom?” 

Danielle focused her mind back onto her son. He now stood beside her looking up at her with curiosity. Patting his head, she moved past him clutching the salad bowl tightly, “Of course he’ll be home. He always comes home. No worries dear. Now come and eat boys; afterwards, I want you two to go outside for a little while before going back to those games.”

“Yes mam.” the boys answered simultaneously. The three finally sat down and ate. 

\- - - - - - - - --- - - - --

Meanwhile, across the street at the Moore home, dinner had finished early. The rest of their evening was spent according to what both Joe and Sarah had planned. On Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays Joe Moore taught approximately five to six yoga classes throughout the day. On other days, he would volunteer his spare time at the local hospital in hopes of gaining credits towards his school application. 

On the other hand, Sarah Moore spent a majority of her time in the local bakery. As a baker and cake decorator, being at home wasn’t exactly what she liked doing best. However, that day counted a little different towards her likes and dislikes. Due to the shortest of employees, the bakery had its share of troubles. Sarah was now often asked to work less days. On one hand, she enjoyed staying home. This gave her the chance to get some “at home” work done. Chores like re-organizing the kitchen and tending to the dying garden were completed in nearly a week. Now came the downside. Sarah literately felt like she had nothing else to do. 

That evening, she entertained herself with a single came of Solitaire. Sitting at the marbled island, she squinted staring at the taunting cards. They starred back at her unable to give the numbers or letters she needed. “Ugh,” she groaned throwing the cards face down. Brushing her blonde hair back, she jumped letting out a surprised squeak. “Oh sorry, I did not mean to scare you.” 

“Just surprised me is all,” Sarah replied slouching deeper into her husband’s deep massage. “How was your class?” 

“Long.” Joe Moore answered using his thumbs to push deeper into Sarah’s muscles and skin, “I’m glad it’s the weekend though. Girls in bed yet?”

“It’s the last day of school, babe.” Sarah let out a chuckle, “Do you really expect the girls to be in bed? They went over to Jessica’s for the night.” 

“Jessica… again?” Joe couldn’t help but moan to the sound of that girl’s name. He released his grip making his way towards the sink placing in a metal water bottle. “Why did you allow them to go over there? You know how I dislike that family.” 

“Oh Joey,” Sarah said softly, “Jessica Bricks is not a bad person, and neither is her family. I accidently found myself in a conversation with Rosa the other day. She was asking about your yoga career.” 

“Was she now?” Joe’s attention now hooked. “What did she want to know?” 

“Just what you do.” 

“I honestly think they have no business in our lives, and neither does their daughter.” 

Sarah sighed. Usually she could never use reverse psychology on her own family. The whole story about talking with Jessica’s mother was nothing more than a quick made up tale in hopes of changing Joe’s opinions. However, it was a fail. Kissing Joe’s cheek, she yawned, “I’m going to sleep. Goodnight dear.” 

“I’ll be up in a moment. I have some paperwork to complete first.” 

Joe smiled as his wife walked around the corner hall leading to their bedroom. Joe sighed. His night was just beginning.


	4. IV's and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben awakens in the hospital knowing well that this visit isn't a good one.

June 2nd, 2005 

Flashing red and blue lights. Fast movements. Bumpy surfaces. No memories… no pain. 

Only those thoughts plagued young Ben slowly awoke. Heavy sensations pressed against him. Faintly, a tempo of numbered beats caught his attention. Was it his alarm clock? Impossible, Ben thought seeing as it was already 6:45. Moaning, Ben shifted his shoulders around stretching out his arms. “Ow.” he yipped quietly. Ben glanced straight at his hand. Dug deep into his skin, a clear tube glimmered against the reflecting sunlight ending with the invisible ending as a bum. Circling around his ears, a nasal cannula fed fresh oxygen. Dangling down from the metal pole, a plastic bag brimming with clear liquid swung side to side slowly. Dressed in a white blue spotted gown, echoes of random chattering of unpronounceable medical terms and orders, and an aroma of chemical odors, Ben became exposed to his worst fear… hospitals. 

Now that explained why his stomach ached badly. Nausea also poisoned him. Knowing how his G.S.D worked, Ben often found himself in hospitals. It grew annoying. Scanning the white room, decorated with children’s paintings and motivational quotes, Ben spotted his father. Slouched over, he had his arms crossed low over his chest as he breathed slowly. His messy blonde hair tangled. Legs dangling over the edge of the purple sofa, Derek obviously looked uncomfortable within his sleeping position. “Dad?” Ben coughed noticing his voice felt scratchy and dry. In fact, more pain settled in the more he moved around. 

“Ben?”

Another more feminine voice caught young Ben’s attention. He turned looking towards the large brown door as it opened. “Mom?” he asked more concerned about the situation as a second woman followed behind. 

“Hi honey,” Angela smiled softly coming alongside her son’s hospital bed. She kissed him, “About time you woke up. We were beginning to worry. How are you feeling?” Her voice sounded uneased. 

“My stomach hurts…” Ben paused to think. Apparently, the effects of whatever kept him asleep still lingered, “…so does my throat. What happened?” 

The second woman, Dr. Jenny Finley, came around the other side checking the square box. She held a clipboard in her hands using the paper to write down vital information. Dr. Jenny Finley was a younger doctor. With ten years of experience, she soon became North Angel’s Children Hospital’s best pediatrician. Children all of ages loved her. Even parents greatly respected her. Ben was only four when he first became a patient; for the longest time too, the feeding tube was a last resort. “Quite normal.” she answered interrupting Ben’s thoughts. Reaching for a syringe filled with clear liquid, she inserted the needle into a small injection opening. Ben watched curiously as the clear liquid flowed through the tube and into his body. It felt warm. Yet, after a while the pain slowly subsided. “I just gave you a little bit of Codeine. Should help with your pain. Ben, do you remember anything about last night?” 

Ben shook his head. Truth be told, Ben did not want to know about last night. Normally if he ended up here, the pain must have been intense. Sitting up against the two or three pillows, he listened carefully to Jenny. His biggest fear came true. Apparently sometime last night, the doctors installed a G-Tube feeding device. That really explained why his stomach felt so disgusting that morning. Closing his eyes, Ben opened them again as he felt his mother brush his multi-colored back to the side. “I’m sorry sweetie.” she spoke with sympathy, “I know this isn’t what you wanted to happen. But you weren’t eating; Dr. Jenny really recommends you try this feeding tube out for a little while…”

“Good news is that you will only need this until your weight is normal again.” Jenny cut in placing the clipboard down on a small table, “Then we disconnect it. Simple as that. May I?” she pointed at Ben’s gown. 

Ben didn’t respond. Simply looking away, he wanted to ignore all that was happening around him. He wanted to go home. Cold air rushed up his bare legs forming goosebumps as if they were corn in a field. His belly developed the same effect too. Ben refused to look, yet his suborn curiosity side pulled Ben’s attention to watch as Jenny pulled back his gown revealing the bandaged site. Alien… that was the only term Ben could describe the bandaged site. In the center of the white mountain, a clear t shaped button sat on top of a good size hole that had been carved into his belly. 

The sight alone nauseated him slightly. Ben looked away. Angela took immediate notice to this. Stroking the back of her son’s hand, she squeezed it tightly, “It's alright sweetie.” 

“How long do I have to be here?” 

“Just a few days.” Jenny answered finally finishing the change of bandages, “However, I highly advise that you continue to take it easy at home. That means no roughhousing, no overdoing or physical actives.” 

Ben’s eyes grew big. His heart dropped. No physical activities? Pulling himself up, he glanced at both his doctor and mother, “Mom, that means no soccer.” he said without hesitation. “The team is expecting me this year. We won the both the championship and the team player award last summer. Is there any way I can play this summer…? ow!”Breathing in, Ben bit down on his bottom lip caging in the whimpers.

“Benjamin Ryan Ortiz, enough.” Angela scolded him. 

Ben fell silent. By the tone of his mother’s voice and the use of his full name, his answer was already given straight forward. Tears welding up, he sniffed wiping away any excess tears. In general, Ben wasn’t one to share his emotions publicly. For most of his life, Ben was a tough kid. Nothing hurt him. Every once and while though, some emotions slipped out. Most of those moments happened in situations similar to this. “I’m sorry Ben.” he heard Dr. Jenny speak, “It's only a few precautions. We cannot risk anything happening to the G-Tube or the surgical sites for at least a few weeks. I say two at the least.”

“There goes my summer.” Ben mumbled. 

“Keep your optimism up, sweetheart.” Angela spoke softly. “I’m quite positive you’ll be able to play soccer again. It may just not be this summer. Besides, I’m sure the coach will give you some sort of job that doesn’t require physical activity.”

“Like what?” Ben groaned annoyingly pulling his gown back over his legs. “Soccer isn’t exactly a “sit still” sport.”

“We’ll find something for you to do, sweetie. For now, are you hungry? Dr. Jenny says you can eat anything.” 

Ben wanted to shake his head no. Because of the Glycerin Storage Disease, Ben often had a poor appetite so hunger obviously wasn’t of the norm. However, he knew keeping a healthy weight remained the most important thing. “Oatmeal will do.” Ben smiled. 

Dr. Jenny excused herself from the room with a simple wave leaving the Ortizs to themselves. Derek finally woke after a long much needed nap. For the rest of the evening, Ben’s pain drastically increased leaving the fourteen-year-old in a constant state of nausea. The bathroom toilet momentarily became his best friend. Derek remained by his son's side seeing as he needed support from both parents. Soon upon finding himself back in bed, Ben fell sound asleep. Angela herself felt on the verge of sleeping. Nightfall peeked over the 7:00 P.M horizon. Another long, painful, day ends.


	5. Conversations on the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even small talks in a van can open up new ideas and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I messed up completely with the characters in this chapter. But now it is fixed!!! 
> 
> Original Post: Finally a new chapter! It has been forever. I do hope you enjoy this one. Its a simple and sweet one.

Three days later

The hospital had been no different from when Colt was a patient, yet, the atmosphere felt off. It honestly must have been that time of day because the teenage boy had never seen the local children’s hospital so filled to the brim with both patients and staff. Staying close to his mom, Colt held in his hands a bush of five golden Sunflowers. The Stidolph’s received word just yesterday of Ben’s hospitalization. Daniella was one of the three females that knew just how serious Ben’s life alternating disease was for the young boy. Ever since Ben was a baby, he had been in and out of doctor’s offices. Unfortunately, he was dealing with a lot more than simple blood tests. Luckily enough, Ben grew used to the idea of monthly checkups. Now, he was able to pretty much live like a normal teenager. Well, up until last night did any of them believe this. It was moments like these that Daniella was glad her boy was always there for Ben.

“I’m sorry Miss. Stidolph, unfortunately the Oritz’s are not allowed visitors outside of family.”

A young red headed nurse approached the help desk. In her hands, three of four pages of papers flipped over revealing Ben’s name. Colt shifted his head slightly right trying to get a better angle as he spotted Ben’s basic information. “Oh,” Colt’s attention now turned to his mother. She hadn’t seemed surprised by the news given to her. “Quite understandable.” Daniella smiled, “I’ll contact his mother later and let her know. Any way we can leave the flowers?”

“Absolutely.” the nurse smiled warmly extending her hands out to take them from Colt. 

“Any other questions?”

“No thank you.” Daniella responded, “Have a nice day.”

“You too. Goodbye.”

The two left. Colt frowned upon not being able to visit his best friend. Though, even Colt had to understand. His mother, at one point or another, had one day asked him to sit down so they could talk. That gut wrenching conversation about how Ben was stuck in intensive unit for a few days brought back unwanted memories of Colt’s days in the hospital. Luckily, those days were behind everyone.

Exiting the hospital, both Daniella and Colt found their way back to their small blue Honda van. The weather proved to be nice. With a chilly 64 degree breeze and clear skies, the day had “lively and warmth” written all over. Birds sang from nearby branches. Squirrels pocketed their mouths of acorns. Across the hospital parking lot, children running amuck on a small playground. However, the swings looked lonely. For no children wanted to swing. They all looked to occupied to even acknowledge the sad swing set. Opening the passenger seat door, Colt paused to watch the swings. In the gentle breeze blowing by, the chains rattled. It almost seemed like ghost were swinging. Perhaps it was, Colt thought to himself.

“Colt?”

Just like before, his mother’s voice pulled his attention back to reality. Daniella had already buckled up and started the van by the time she called out to her son. Chuckling sightly, Colt smiled, “Yup,” he answered, “Just enjoying the weather for a little bit is all. Not to often to we have fall days like this.”

“I’m sorry you couldn’t see Ben.” Daniella spoke unaware that she was beginning to fuss with Colt’s salt and pepper hair.

“Mom st..op that,” Colt brushed his mother’s hand away. He was honestly a little embarrassed at the fact that she still did that. “and be...sides, I kinda knew we woul...dn’t be allowed to see him. Its the inten...sive unit after al..l. Don’t you re..member when I was in I.C.U?”

“Sadly I do. I just feel bad. Angela keeps informing me about how bored Ben is.”  
Colt giggled. For some reason, he could clearly see Ben being fed up with being completely bored. Yet, he knew how important the medical test were.

Letting out a yawn, Colt stretched his arms out, “What next? I’m a- ssuming we did not come into town just to de... deliver flowers, did we?”

“No,” Daniella answered, “I have to make a quick stop by the court house to drop off some paperwork to Matt’s lawyer for Erin.”

The mere mention of Matthew’s name made Colt’s stomach grumble, and it was not in a thrilled way. The idea of Kevin’s parents adopting a much older boy into their family frightened him. Perhaps he was concerned more for Kevin than anything else. From what Colt heard, Matthew had been a troublemaker since middle school. Now why on Earth would Kevin’s parents want to foster a 16 year old, who clearly only had two more years before he would be considered a legal adult, Colt wondered. It wasn’t bad enough that Colt had bad memories of older teenagers, Kevin’s parents were now bringing a possibly known criminal into their home. “Why are they fo.. fo... fostering this kid?” Colt straight up asked without thinking. “He could be a ser...ial killer for all we know!”

“Colt Stidolph.” Daniella snapped almost chuckling at her son’s statement, “He is not a serial killer. You really think Erin is that kind of mother to allow a criminal like that into their home?”

“Well, Kevin di...d say the other day that this Mat…Matthew was in jail for a- awhile. Isn’t that a life sen...tence for auto... auto... automatically being banned from fo...ster fam...ilies?”

“He went to a juvenile detention facility, Colt, that is much different. Besides, those are small details. So far, Erin says he’s a decent young man who just got mixed up in some rough situations.” Daniella answered. “You know, I expect better from you.”

Colt fell silent. Truth be told, this attitude was not like him. Crossing his arms, Colt glared outside the window. Daniella had a good feeling she knew what her boy was thinking. After the incident, Colt’s emotions became a little more easier to read. Sighing, she flicked on the hazard lights before pulling off to the side of the road. She turned to her son, “Sweetie,” she spoke softly seeing her son beginning to shake, “Are you really that nervous about an older boy coming into Kevin’s home?”

“Maybe…” Colt stuttered.

Daniella sighed. “Dear, I know what happened to you was horrific. Trust me, when you were in the hospital, not a day passed where I did not want to switch places with you. But even if all of this happened, you cannot let you control your life. Like it or not, Matthew is going to be a part of Kevin’s family, and perhaps you three might have more in common than you think. So please, can you try to accept this?”

His mother’s words repeated in his head over and over again. Deep inside, he knew that his mother would protect him against anything. Finally coming to terms with all, Colt sighed, “Fine, but don’t expect me to be ni… nice.”

“No worries sweetheart,” Daniella laughed, “Luckily enough, he’s not living in our home. You do not have to be scared anymore, my dear. Your father and I are here to protect you and love you, no matter how many times you stutter.”

Colt smiled wide, “I love you too.”

“Now, how about some lunch.”

“Sounds good.”

That was the first sentence Colt managed to say without a single stutter. He felt internally proud of himself.


	6. A Typical Sunday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a short chapter. I will make up for it.

"You all are doing extremely well this morning. Now, after you finish your Downward-Facing Dog move into a seated position. For the time remaining, reflect on all the positive events that you have experienced this past week. I know this may be quite a challenge to some who work in banks or retail but it will be all worthwhile afterwards. Deep breath in... hold for 4 seconds. Release through your mouth for 4 seconds. Allow your body to relax deeply. Feel your muscles relax and lengthen with each breath you take in. Once that is finished, bring your hands to Anjali at center heart. With another class coming to an end, I leave each and one of you with a chance to forget your past errors. When you leave today’s class, leave with a great mindset. “I can get through today.” Tell yourself that. With that, we say goodbye. Namaste.” 

Joe smiled as the students in his morning class responded back in soft hushed voices. The room emptied pretty quickly except for a few stragglers who stayed behind in order to stretch or relax. Joe, on the other hand, gathered his belongings. He headed out to the front office. The ice cold water never felt so amazing after a hot yoga class. After gulping nearly half the bottle, Joe tipped the rest of the bottle over his head allowing the water to splash onto his hair. “See you in two hours, Joe!” a young woman shouted from behind the front desk. 

“Bye!” Joe responded not wanting to really care about saying goodbye to a person he would see again in two hours. 

The “Triangle” shopping center bustled with life. A faint aroma of coffee beans in the air. Children’s laughter echoed. This section of Jackson didn’t compare to the rest of the state. Perhaps that is why Joe enjoyed teaching yoga here. Before heading home, Joe made a rather unusual stop in the next door smoothie truck. Now, this normally was not in his line of daily scheduling. However, today felt a little different. “Blackberry Banana please.” 

“$4.32.” the cashier said shortly returning with a small fresh made smoothie. 

Joe handed him a five dollar bill. “Keep the change.” He waved good day to the young lad. Finally making his way to his motorcycle, Joe finally got a chance to check his phone. 

Now, as a pretty spiritual guy, Joey did not really take to modern technology quite so easily. Perhaps this was why he managed to be the only man with a standard flip phone. Yet, even he knew that one day… he would have to turn to modern technology. Running through his unread texts, his eyes froze on a string of multiple text sent in from one person: Derek Oritz. 

Derek? he wondered curiously. Quickly dialing Derek’s phone number, he brought the phone to his ear. “Hi…”

“Derek, bro...”

“… This is Derek Ortiz with Johnson’s Lawyers. Sorry I missed your call. Please leave me your name, number, and state of call. I will return your call as soon as possible. Thank you goodbye.” 

Joe sighed rolling his eyes. “Hey bro, saw that you texted me. Hope everything is alright..” he paused to breathe, “Give me a call back when you can. Bye.” He closed the flip phone.


End file.
